The Other Delmas
by lunacharmer
Summary: When a new person comes to Kadic Academy with more secrets than anyone can think of, will the group find an unlikely ally in her? Or will she become the new enemy of the Lyoko Warriors? (Rated T but has mature topics such as suicide and mental illness.)
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Code Lyoko or the characters in the show. I only own Isabella.**_

My car rolled up to the old-style looking school. My blonde hair was in a neat bun, bringing forward the features in my face that I so easily hid behind my glasses. I recently have been hiding behind them so that no one can see the emotions my eyes portray. As the driver got out of the car and opened my door, I looked forward and saw the school I hadn't seen in so many years. As the driver pulled out my luggage, an all too familiar man dressed in a red and grey jumpsuit was walking towards me, a smile prominent on his face. I looked at the kind driver with a smile and handed him a tip, waving him off as he drove away. I looked in front of me, the man already standing next to my luggage.

"It has been way too long sweet," he said opening his arms as an invitation for me to walk right into them.

"I've missed you so much Uncle Jim," I said but was muffled by my face being buried in his stomach. I stand at 4'11 so that's as high as I can reach really. He smiled down at me and grabbed my bags.

"I'll take these to your room; your father is waiting for you in his office, he said he didn't want to finalize your schedule until you got here and had a look at it yourself. Something about not wanting to overwhelm you while you're still recovering. What are you recovering from necessarily, he never mentioned why you finally decided to come to Kadic. I thought you were happy in the London Dance Academy," He questioned, walking with me until we reached the point of division where I would walk over to my father's office and him my dorm room.

"I was, but I got injured, and my father wanted me close to home so that he can oversee my recovery firsthand. I'm fine now, I don't know why he worries so much," I stated, annoyed that he even mentioned my recovery, even if he didn't mention what it was for.

"Well you know him, always has been cautious of his daughters. Well, this is where we have to separate, I hope to see you in my class on Monday, I know your father mentioned not wanting you to start until then, he wanted you to adjust first." And with that, he went left, and I went right, right into someone that is.

"Watch where you're- oh you have got to be kidding me" I looked up at the owner of the voice, knowing who it was all too well.

"Nice to see you too Elisabeth, didn't think we would meet so abruptly but you know I have never really been into subtlety," I announced, already regretting not looking where I was going. The smirk on her face makes me believe she has a plan in mind, and something tells me I am somewhere in that scenario.

"So, daddy told me some interesting things about your arrival; I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I honestly thought he would've stuck you in rehab after trying to kill yourself. But I'm not stupid, this can benefit me, especially since I have the video that the girls in your school oh so kindly sent me." She continued to smirk, the fear on my face might've been what had strengthened it.

"You're bluffing. The principal made sure that video was gone," but I had a feeling she wasn't, and I'm pretty sure it was evident I knew as she pulled out her phone.

"Oh really, then what is this," she smiled as she clicked play on the video on her phone

 _Flashback_

" _No way she tried to kill herself, what a freak," laughter could be heard as I regained consciousness, throwing up after a girl stuck a toothbrush down my throat._

" _This is so going on the gossip page," one of the girls said as the rest laughed._

" _Why'd you do it huh, weren't getting enough attention," another girl stated with a smile on her face. Tears started to run down my face, and I ran to the toilet and threw up, even more, my body rejecting the bottle of pills I had just downed. The school principal ran into the bathroom, disgust clear on her face from the scene that was unfolding in front of her._

" _Everyone out of this bathroom! Each one of you is getting your phone checked to make sure this doesn't leave this bathroom," she yelled._

 _End flashback_

"One of the girls in your school thought it would be smart to send it to a trustworthy source that could do wonders with this clip. I have to say; they are smart for prima ballerinas," she said, venom in her voice. Tears were building up in my eyes, but I controlled myself.

"What do you want from me," I cried out, not wanting the video to go public.

"Make yourself hated. Don't bring any form of good attention towards yourself, wear clothes that hide your body, act as dumb as you possibly can, and by no means are you allowed to showcase your dancing anywhere in this school. Do I make myself clear? We don't want this video going up on the school's news column that I run," she said with superiority. I looked down in sadness, nodding at her proposal. She smiled and walked away triumphantly, heading towards her class. I continued walking towards my father's office. Once I reached the front of it, I put a smile on my face, leaving no trace of the conversation I just had with my twin sister.

"Hello sweet, your father has been waiting for you for some time now. Go right into his office," said Ms. Weber, my father's secretary. I opened the door to his office and walked in, smiling at him with the most genuine smile I could muster up.

"Sweet, how was your trip over here," he questioned with a warm smile on his face. I continued to smile and began telling him of everything that happened, excluding the part where I ran into Elisabeth.

"Sounds wonderful Isabella, now I have a schedule set up for you, but I wanted to make sure that it was ok. I didn't want you to take too many stressful classes while you recover," he said, worry evident in his voice. I grabbed the schedule from his hand and looked it over: French Literature, Physics, Pre-Calculus, Italian, AP World History, and Gym. I look at my father and nod.

"These classes are fine, nothing stressful on here. Now I do think you should've mentioned that you told Jim I was in recovery. I made it seem as it was an injury but you can't tell anyone else, the point of this is so that no one knows what happened and I can have a fresh start," I stated with slight annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I won't tell anyone else. Now I have arranged for you to take dance classes after school near Kadic, it's about a 10-minute walk from here. If you're not ready to dance yet just let me know, and I'll cancel them," I smiled at the fact that he considered that I didn't want to give up dance, and since I couldn't take the class here since it isn't taught, even though they have a decent dance room, the dance studio is a great option.

"Thank you, dad. Of course, I would want to continue taking dance classes. I can still practice in the dance room here sometimes right," I questioned. He smiled and nodded, and I made a mental note to do at times Elisabeth, or anyone for that matter, won't see me.

"Alright well you don't have to go to class until Monday, I think you deserve some time to get adjusted and everything. Jim put your things in your room, I know you said you didn't mind sharing a room, so I did put you in a room with someone, but she is very kind, and I think you two will get on very well. Now go to your room and unpack, I'm more than sure you're going to want to sleep after so I'll send Jim with dinner for you so you can stay in your room. I know you wanted to stay away from the public eye for a while. I love you sweet." I walked out of his office and towards my room, already knowing this was going to be an even worse hell than what I was in before.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my room, exhausted from today's events, and it was only 12:30 in the afternoon. I sat down on my bed and looked around the room. My roommate seemed to love pink, her comforter and decorations were all clad in it. I looked at the desk and decided that I would start there. I took out my laptop from my carry on and put it on the desk. I then put a silver pencil holder with a few pens, pencils, and markers on the far left side. I put up an old picture frame of me, my mother, my father, and Elisabeth on a snowy morning, on the right side of my computer. Elisabeth and I both had on layers on top of layers and were smiling, me on our dads back, and her on our mom's lap. That was the last family picture we took before our parents divorced. Elisabeth took it the hardest, considering she was close to our mother. I was heartbroken but hid it well, so our parents didn't notice, Elisabeth, on the other hand, was very vocal about it. I looked away from the picture and then grabbed my laptop charger and connected it to the wall as well as to my laptop. I smiled at the organization and then grabbed some of my books that I had to have with me and slipped them into the open cubby on the far left side of the bottom of the desk, the rest in my father's bookshelf in his office. I grabbed any textbooks and put them in the same place. Satisfied with my desk I then moved onto my bed, putting my white comforter on with the matching black and white pillowcases, adding a black fuzzy blanket for good measure. Then, I put in all my clothes and shoes into my closet along with my dance stuff in the drawer under my bed. I put an alarm clock on the top of the bed and connected my phone charger to the wall that was against my bed. I then hung a painting of palm leaves on top of my bed. I finally was done unpacking, feeling good about my side of the room. I looked at my clock, signaling it was 2:30 in the afternoon. I went through my pajamas and slipped on my grey sweatpants and black crop top along with my fuzzy socks. I would've left it at that but then I remembered what Elisabeth wanted me to do and I found myself grabbing my Columbia University jumper and slipping it over my head. I crawled into bed and allowed myself to drift to sleep, already feeling the slight jetlag kick in, even if it is just an hour difference, the plane ride and all the events of today have left me thoroughly exhausted and wanting nothing more than my bed. I slipped on some earbuds into my phone and drifted off to sleep while listening to classical music.

5 hours later

I was woken up by the door opening and laughter that overpowered my music. I slipped my earbuds off and sat up in bed, seeing my uncle Jim at the door with my food as well as a group of people in the room.

"Hey Sweet, I came to drop this food off because your father didn't want you missing dinner since you skipped lunch to get over your jetlag and unpack," Jim stated with a smile, handing me a tray of nauseating spaghetti and meatballs. I looked up at him and smiled at him, not even trying to hide that fact that it was the fakest smile I have given to date.

"Thank you, tell my father I'll see him in the morning since I don't want to leave the dorms today," I said groggily. He smiled and nodded, walking away. Now I looked at the group in front of me that looked confused. The girl dressed in pink looked at me and then a flash of knowing was seen on her face.

"You must be my new roommate, Mr. Delmas told me I would be getting one soon. My name is Aelita Stones, and these are my friends Jeremie Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and Yumi Ishiyama. What's your name," she asked kindly. I already felt bad that I had to be so cruel to her, I knew I wanted to be her friend, hell I wanted to be friends with all of them, but I knew I couldn't. I looked at her with a cold stare, standing up from my bed and setting down the plate of food on my side of the desk.

"Isabella Delmas, I'm going to go shower. Goodbye," with that I grabbed my toiletry bag along with my pink silk robe and walked out of the room, already regretting my horrid attitude. I could hear them whispering as I was walking out, probably connecting the dots that I was the principal's daughter as well as Elisabeth Delmas' sister. I walked into the showers, took a long hot shower, and walked out in my robe. I brushed my teeth, knowing I wasn't going to eat the dinner my father had left me, and walked out to my dorm. When I walked in Aelita was alone and looking for her toiletries bag. Once she found it, she avoided eye contact with me and walked out of the room. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to sleep, even if it was already 8 pm and I should be sleeping by 10. I grabbed my favorite white leotard and slipped it on, along with a pair of Nike pros. I then grabbed a bag and threw in my pointe shoes and a few other shoes. I grabbed an extremely oversized jacket that covered my body and walked over to the dance room, making sure no one saw me. Once I arrived, I heard someone playing the guitar in the music room next door. I slowly walked into the dance room, making sure whoever was in the music room couldn't hear me. I closed the door softly and sat down on the floor, slipping on my pointe shoes. I took off my shorts and walked towards the speaker. I connected my phone and searched through until I found the perfect piece. My Red Shoes solo piece. I slipped on a white wrap skirt around my waist and took off my regular pointe shoes, putting on my red ones instead. I pressed play and allowed myself to move with the music. I continued to lose myself, dancing each movement to perfection. I got so lost in the music that I didn't hear the door open. I continued to dance for the duration of the 10-minute piece. My final pose, me on the floor crying, was more than just show tears. I sat up and allowed my real tears to flow out until I looked up and saw a blonde and purple haired boy clad in purple staring at me in amazement. I felt oddly attracted to him, looking at him in silence.

"You were amazing, how long have you been dancing," he questioned, breaking the silence between us. I must've looked terrified because he got closer, almost as if he was going to wrap his arms around me. I backed up.

"You weren't supposed to see me. No one is. Do not tell anyone what you saw right now, I'm not a dancer, nor will I ever be. This was just a one-time thing. Speak of this to anyone, and trust me it won't be you who will be put in pain. I'm going to leave, and after this, it will be as if we never spoke. Don't try and be friendly with me either, just because you saw me cry it doesn't mean we're friends. Those were show tears," I stated, sadness probably evident in my voice. I didn't want to leave; I wanted to stay and talk to him and become his friend. But no one here would want to be my friend if Elisabeth leaked that video of me, so I rather they hate me than think I'm a crazy girl that would try to commit suicide for attention, even if that is far from the truth. Odd watched me leave, silence between us as I threw on a jacket and shorts and put away my dance gear. I ran back to my room, Aelita still gone. I slipped on my pajamas, and I got into bed for the second time today, wanting to pretend what just happened was nothing but a dream and that I wasn't at risk of being exposed. I drifted off into a restless sleep with the help of the sleeping pills that I sneaked in without my father noticing.

The next morning

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock, seeing that it was already 8 in the morning. Aelita was still fast asleep, so I threw on a pair of leggings along with my oversized London Dance Academy jumper and some converse. I fixed the bun that I had slept in and walked out of the door, phone in hand. Once I reached my father's office, I walked in and smiled at Ms. Weber, her returning the smile. I walked in and saw my father on the phone with what seemed to be a parent, so I sat down and patiently waited for the call to be over, adjusting my glasses.

"Good morning Sweet, how was your first night here? Was everything ok," he questions, and I nodded smiling.

"Everything is perfect, and you were right about my roommate, she is very kind," but I couldn't be so kind back, I thought to myself. He nodded smiling as well, walking over to his files and grabbing the schedules to start working on some things, I assume.

"Alright well I think I'm going to head out into the city and maybe go shopping for some new clothes, I have nothing for winter," I stated.

"Do you think I can trust you with your credit card again? I just want to make sure you'll be ok Isabella, you and your sister are my whole world," he said with worry in his voice. I nodded, smiling as genuinely as I could, already have alternative plans for my credit card.

"There's nothing to worry about father; I know what I did in London was terrible. I've learned from my mistakes and won't be making them again. You can trust me with the credit card. I promise," I countered back sweetly, I didn't get the nickname Sweet for nothing. He nodded and handed me my credit card that he had revoked once he found out I had been using it to buy pills to end my life. I walked out of his office and rushed over to my room. Before I opened the door, I heard talking, and against all my morals, listened in on what was being said.

"She's worse than Sissy, you know I heard they were twins. Its like we thought Sissy was the worst we could handle, but this is just ridiculous," I overheard Ulrich saying. A pang of hurt rushed through my body, but I knew that it was better than the alternative.

"I agree with Ulrich, she's just as stuck up as Sissy and seems to have double the scheming and secrets that she does," said Odd. That one hurt even more than Ulrich, and I was more than sure that I couldn't hear anymore, so I rattled the doorknob to make a loud entrance. Once I walked in everyone stared at me. I gave cold glares to everyone, even though every fiber of my being was telling me not to. I grabbed my wallet and slipped my credit card in one of the pockets. I stood up and walked out of my room, avoiding eye contact with anyone in it. I rushed out of the school and went to the mall, straight into the nearest pharmacy. I walked through the aisles until I found appetite suppressants, I looked at the box and smiled, putting them into my cart. I then grabbed another bottle of sleeping pills, knowing I would need a lot of those. I walked up to the cashier who silently rung everything up for me. He handed me my bag, and I walked through some stores and bought baggier clothes, to comply with Elisabeth's demands. Once I was done I walked back to school, it only being the afternoon. Everyone crowded the courtyard, laughter and talking could be heard from any corner of the school. I walked towards my room, opening the door where Aelita sat at our desk. She seemed to be focused, so I assumed she was doing her homework. Once she heard me drop onto the bed, she looked up and towards me. I looked at her, rolling my eyes on purpose so that she could look away. The longer people look at me, the more I want to crack. She looked at me with annoyance, but not hatred.

"I'm going to Jeremie's room to finish my homework. You know, maybe if you didn't have such a nasty attitude, you could have friends. You're worse than your sister," She said with the same annoyance, but I could tell she didn't want to be mean, she was just doing it for my own good so that I could see the error of my ways. The sad part is that she doesn't know that all I want is to be nice again. She walked out with her laptop and school bag, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I looked at the ceiling for a while, closing my eyes once in a while to pretend there were clouds so that I could figure out what shape they were. Once I opened my eyes, I noticed it was 2; I decided I had nothing better to do so I got off my bed and grabbed my math textbooks, choosing to study before I go to class so that I wouldn't have to take notes and seem smart. A lot of Elisabeth demands seemed ridiculous, and I honestly wondered why she was making me do any of this, but I wasn't going to be able to get it out of her. Once I was done, it was only 4. I groaned, throwing myself back down onto my bed. Times like these were when I wished I could make friends. The door opened all of a sudden, causing me to jolt up and turn my attention to the doorway. There stood Odd, smiling. That is until he saw me at least.

"Where are Aelita and Jeremie," he commented, hatred evident in his voice.

"Don't know; Don't care," I stated, making myself sound bored and cold. He rolled his eyes, walking in and towards Aelita's side of the desk.

"I came to pick up my sketchbook. I would say tell her I came to pick it up already, but I know you won't," and with that, he was out of sight. I sighed, hating myself for what I'm doing. I decided since I had no friends to hang out with, I would go to the dance room. I grabbed my dance clothes and slipped them on, along with some shorts and a jacket, grabbing my bag with my shoes, and heading out the door. I went to the basement entrance of the dance room so that no one would see me going in. I connected my phone and took off my shorts and jacket, ready to dance contemporary today instead of classical. I put bellyache – marina hill remix, and danced to the rhythm of the music. I hit every accent, making sure to be dynamic with my movements. I continued to dance for a few hours, stopping at 8 so that I could go shower and do some things before curfew. I walked into my room, Aelita and her friends laughing and talking until they noticed me walk in. I avoided eye contact and grabbed my bathroom necessities, walking out as soon as I put my bag inside of the drawer under my bed. Once I finished showering I walked towards the room. I overheard everyone still in the room, so I walked towards the courtyard. I sat down on the floor, looking up at the stars, just as I did every night when I was a kid. I slipped on my earbuds that I kept in the pocket of my sweatpants, turning on shuffle on my music. After a few minutes, I got up and walked towards the forest, remembering my favorite spot to stargaze. Once I reached the clearing, nearby the manhole, I laid down and stared at the stars. A few minutes later, and I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Odd's P.O.V

"She really is worse than Sissy, I don't understand what could have possibly happened to them to make them both so annoying," said Ulrich, clearly taking a disliking towards both the Delmas sisters. I don't think anyone hated them more than me though, at least Isabella. I don't understand why she is so cruel; she isn't just annoying like Sissy, she also doesn't have a kind bone in her body. Last night when I saw her dance, those tears really must have been for show. I have a hard time believing someone like her could have enough emotions to cry.

"Odd have you been paying attention? There's a X.A.N.A attack," Jeremie states. I stood up, ready to fight X.A.N.A to get my mind off of Isabella. We all walked towards the forest, making our way to the manhole. Once we arrive, we saw Isabella there, laying on the ground.

"Shit. I think she's asleep. Can one of you carry her back to her room to make sure that she doesn't wake up while we're all going down to the sewers," said Jeremie. Everyone said "not it," leaving me to be the one to do the task. I rolled my eyes but went up to her, picking her limp body up while everyone else went down to the sewers. Once I grabbed her, she instantly tightened her grip around my neck. As I walked towards the dorm, Isabella kept mumbling and moving around in her sleep, as if she was having a nightmare.

"Why Elisabeth…" she cried out, "I didn't do it for attention…I want friends…" she continued to cry out, arriving at her dorm. I placed her on her bed and under her sheets, tucking her in.

"I'm sorry," she cried out in pain. My heart tightened, not knowing what to do about the pained girl I was staring at. I decided to stay until the mission was over, just to keep an eye on her and the school for any attacks. I grabbed my phone and called Jeremie to let him know. He agreed reluctantly, thinking I had other motives other than protecting the school. I continued to stare at Isabella, watching her thrash around in her bed.

"Help...I wanted to do it…" she continued to ramble on. I wondered what she was talking about, what she did. Maybe what she did is what led her to be so cruel. I honestly don't know, but after what she told me in the dance room, I had no interest in helping her. Which contradicts why I'm even still here, to be honest.

"I wish I would've died.." she cried out, jolting up a few moments later. I looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What are you doing here? How did I get here" she questioned, out of breath and in tears.

"I was walking and saw you asleep on the forest floor. I felt bad, even though I shouldn't have, and walked you back here. I decided to wait until Aelita got back from Jeremie's room, but I see that was a mistake. I'll leave now," I said, although I was still wondering what she meant by everything she was saying in her sleep. She nodded and laid back down, closing her eyes. I walked out of her room, already dialing Jeremie.

"Do you guys still need me," I asked, hoping they did.

"No, we just finished. You can head over to my room if you want. Yumi is on her way home, and the rest of us are going to meet up there," He said.

"I think I'm going back to my room to sleep. I'm sort of tired," I hung up and walked into my room. Whether or not what she was saying was a nightmare, what she said worried me. Even though she is probably the biggest bitch I have ever met, and I probably hated her more than Sissy, something about her pulled me in.

Isabella's P.O.V

I woke up at 4 and saw Aelita fast asleep. I changed into shorts and a sports bra, throwing on a jacket over my body, and grabbed my dance bag. I walked down to the gym, not knowing if I should dance this morning or just leave it to this afternoon and do double the workout. I decided on the latter and worked out for 2 hours. No one wakes up until 6:30 to shower, giving me time to shower before anyone was awake. I finished and got dressed, meaning that I was now going to have to waste time for 1 hour until class started at 7:30. I looked around outside and saw that no one was in the courtyard, so I walked towards the forest, wanting to go to the willow tree that I would run to as a child. Once I reached it, I hid behind the leaves and branches, finding safety as I did many years ago. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned on willow by Jasmine Thompson, my favorite song to dance to under the willow. I threw myself into the dance, forgetting everything that has happened since I arrived at Kadic. Midway through my dancing, something caused my balance to faultier, running between my legs. I fell and saw a small dog run around the branches of the willow. I smiled at the little one, hoping it would calm down so that I could see if it had a collar or if it was a stray. I didn't have to wait for it to calm down though, its owner walking through the branches of the willow tree.

"What are you doing here," questioned Odd, annoyance evident in his voice. I wanted to snap on him, considering the tree has so much meaning to me, so I decided to do just that.

"Who said I couldn't be here? Last time I checked, this tree is part of a public forest, and you cannot tell me whether or not I could be here," I stated, throwing in an eye roll at the end. It was hard to stay mad though, as his dog jumped on me after a few seconds, licking my face. I allowed a small smile to appear on my face, but automatically erased it from my features, allowing my usual cold stare to penetrate.

"C'mon Kiwi, we don't need to get you in trouble," Odd called, walking off, his dog following reluctantly. I sighed, looking down at my phone and realizing that class started in 15 minutes. I hurried to Mrs. Meyers classroom, walking in when no one was there. She smiled at me instantly.

"Hi Sweet, your father told me that I should be expecting you. I was surprised to hear you left the London Dance Academy, I heard about how much you loved it there," she said with a smile still on her face.

"I needed a change of scenery, either way, I could still take dance classes by the school after class," I smiled as I answered why I had left LDA. She nodded as everyone began to walk in. I already wanted to run out, my anxiety making everything about this situation feel wrong. But I acted as if nothing was wrong, like always, and stood with my cold expression.

"Hello class, we have a new student joining us here in Kadic. She is someone very important to the staff. Meet Isabella Delmas, Mr. Delmas' other daughter, and Sissy's twin sister," she said, the smile she had before never leaving her face. "Alright Sweet, why don't you sit next to Ulrich," she pointed towards Ulrich, and I nodded, walking towards the desk. He rolled his eyes, making my anxiety quadruple. Mrs. Meyers began her lesson, which I already read and took notes on, so I sat and allowed her lecture to be a review for me. The rest of my classes eased by, sitting next to either Ulrich or Odd due to some force of nature working against me and my anxiety, and much to their disliking. Lunch began, and I walked up to my room, grabbing my dance bag and changing into my dance clothes, wanting to get to my dance class early so that I could finally relax. My anxiety ate at my sanity throughout the day, and I just wanted to release. I threw on a jacket and walked out of my dorm room, Aelita and Yumi walking towards it. I avoided eye contact, knowing my anxiety wouldn't let me get away without an attack if I did. But apparently, the world was genuinely working against me, as I ran into Ulrich and Odd. They stared me down, hatred bright in their eyes.

"Watch where you're going" sneered Odd, probably wanting payback for the way I snapped at him this morning. I shakily stood up, hoping they wouldn't notice, and sped walked to the nearest bathroom. Once I got in, I ran to the first open stall, sitting down at the stall door and hyperventilating. I didn't know what to do, I hadn't had an anxiety attack in a while, since my suicide attempt about a week ago, almost 2. I continued to hyperventilate, tears streaming down my eyes and every negative thought possible running through my mind. The door opened, and I was hoping they wouldn't question the state I was in, not being able to control it until it passed its course.

"Hello? Whoever's in here are you ok," questioned Aelita kindly. I continued to hyperventilate, words not being able to form. I felt as though if I continued, I would pass out at any moment. Quickly, without thinking, I slammed the door of the stall open, revealing me to anyone in the bathroom. There stood Aelita, a shocked expression on her face. I looked up at her, already terrified that she would think I was crazy, which further increased my attack. She walked up to the door and locked it and then walked over to me.

"What's wrong with you," She questioned, worry evident in her voices. I rummaged through my dance bag with shaky hands, stopping once I felt my phone in my hands. I typed in a note saying 'anxiety attack. Leave and pretend nothing happened please'. She looked at me, worry still clear in her eyes, but annoyance evident in her expression. She stood up and helped me up, walking me over to the sink. I stared into the mirror as she turned on the water and splashed it onto my face. Once she was done, I breathed in, relaxing and finding ground. I grabbed a paper towel, wiping my red face dry. She looked at me and nodded, walking out the door. I grabbed my dance bag and ran to the dance academy that I was going to take lessons at. I was thrown into choreography instantly, loving every second of it. I left dance happy, glad that the events from earlier did not affect my dancing. Once I reached Kadic, I walked straight to the dance room, wanting my stress relief. I put on bang-bang by Nico Vega, wanting something darker so that I could release. Midway through the door of the basement entrance opened but I kept dancing, not wanting the high of this dance to leave me. I continued, even more, powerful than before. If I was going to get caught dancing, might as well make it worthwhile. Once I finished, I looked up, noticing Ulrich, Yumi, and Jim standing there,

"Wow Sweet, you're even better than when I last remembered. Sorry for interrupting, the gym is closed for renovations, and usually this room is empty," he apologized with a sincere smile. It was hard to be cold to Jim, him being like an Uncle to me, so I nodded and put a tight smile on my face, making sure to throw an eye roll in for when Jim wasn't looking to keep my charade up. I grabbed my dance bag and threw my jacket on, walking out of the dance room through the front entrance. I sighed, hoping they wouldn't talk about my dancing, and if they did, I wished it was at least with just Odd who had already seen me. The longer I stay in Kadic, the closer I am to having my secret exposed. I walked into my room, not wanting to think about anything. I went through my nightly routine as quickly as possible, wanting to sleep and ignore everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

My first two weeks at Kadic Academy were uneventful after the first day of school. It was a constant cycle of school, dance, and school work that no one knew I did. Everyone hated me at this point, thanks to Elisabeth's demands. It was Friday, as well as the last class of the week. I was in Ms. Hertz class, where I sat next to Ulrich. The class was beginning, everyone, making it to their seats just as Ms. Hertz stood by her desks. She smiled once the bell rang, looking at all of us.

"Today class, we are doing a lab. This is to be done in your tables with your partner, which means no switching tables. We are dealing with hazardous chemicals that could even burn through clothes, so please be careful. I want one person to begin working on the paperwork while the other person comes and gets all the materials," She instructed. Ulrich got up and began to gather all the materials as I wrote down our names on the worksheet that was on our desk. I read through the lab, knowing what we had to do because it was in the textbook. I looked up at Ulrich, who had set everything up at our table. He began to do what I told him, following the instructions from the textbook that I didn't have to look at, but did as a formality because of Elisabeth. Nearing the end of class, and our lab, Tania Grandjean walked past our table, spilling the chemicals all over me. To say that I felt like I was on fire would be an understatement, but I hid it well. Tania looked at me and smirked, making sure Ms. Hertz wouldn't see. Ms. Hertz looked over and saw that Tania's bottles were empty and I didn't look so good, probably white as paper. She ran over to me, saw that the chemicals had burned through my leggings and was working its way onto my skin, and began to freak out.

"Stern, carry her to the showers in the other room NOW! Go with her to the clinic after, Yolanda should know what to do and then get her to her room, this can burn through her skin," She exclaimed, arms flailing. If it weren't for the circumstances I was in, I would laugh at her actions. Ulrich complied, carrying me bridal style to the showers in the room that was connected to our class. He instantly pulled the lever that trigged the shower to pour down. The burning sensation went away but the pain intensified. I wanted to scream, but refrained, wanting to make sure that I didn't look overdramatic. Ulrich turned off the showers and picked me up again, taking me to the nurse. Once Yolanda saw me she smiled until she took a good look at me.

"Oh my god, what happened," she said, instantly going over to Ulrich and me, leading him over to a bed to set me down on.

"A girl in our class accidentally dropped chemicals on her during a lab," Ulrich stated nonchalantly, obviously not wanting to be there. Yolanda nodded, grabbing a few bottles with names I couldn't pronounce, along with bandages. She put some of the liquids in a bowl and mixed them, placing them on a towel that she then applied onto my thigh and stomach, where the burns had occurred. I winced in pain but stayed quiet. She then bandaged me up and handed me a bottle of painkillers.

"Take one every 4 hours; you're going to need it. I know you're in pain, you've always been good at hiding it. Ulrich, can you please carry her to her room and stay with her until dinner? If it isn't a problem at least, I need someone to make sure the burns don't flare up," She cautioned. He nodded, picking me up for what felt like the hundredth time today, and walked towards my dorm. Once we were inside, he placed me on my bed.

"How are you feeling," he asked, trying to make small talk. I was too in pain to act like a bitch and sighed.

"It hurts a lot, but I can deal with it. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to, I understand if you're busy or want to be with your friends," I said, hoping he would leave so that I wasn't kind to him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Yolanda wanted me to stay here. No matter how much I despise you, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Those burns looked like they hurt and I'm surprised you weren't in tears yourself," he said, looking at me with an all too serious face. I nodded, not feeling like arguing. The painkillers were starting to make me drowsy, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Why are you so cruel? I know that your sister does it because she genuinely thinks she's all that, but I can tell you don't. You just act like a bitch with no context," he said thoughtfully. Tears brimmed in my eyes, wanting to spill forward. The pills were draining my energy, making me delirious in the process. I had no filter at this point, and what I was about to say, I knew I was going to regret.

"I tried killing myself about a month ago. I was enrolled in the London Dance Academy at the time. I don't have the energy to explain why I did what I did; maybe I'll open up about that eventually, but not right now. I was in the bathroom and swallowed an entire bottle of pills; I was slowly starting to lose consciousness, until a 7th-grade girl walked in, and realized what I had just done. She screamed, probably horrified, making everyone run in. She stuck a toothbrush down my throat, making sure all the pills were out of me. I wasn't well liked in my school; they were always mad because I would usually get the leading roles, even though they all said they had the perfect body and that I didn't. Once they saw that I tried to kill myself, they began recording, laughing and taunting me. I cried, wishing my plan had gone through. I threw up again, my body rejecting all the pills I had taken. The principal walked in and made sure that the video was erased and that's when my father had me pulled and sent over here. It took about a week until I finally reached Kadic, and when I did, I was happy. I thought I could finally get a new start, maybe make actual friends, but Elisabeth ruined that. A girl in my school sent her the video, and she's been putting it to good use. She said if I didn't make myself hated, she would leak the video on the school's news column. I obliged, terrified that everyone would think I was crazy if they saw the video," I finished with tears in my eyes and a very shocked Ulrich standing in front of me. He did the unexpected and wrapped me up in a hug. I let my tears fall, happy that I finally had a friend.

"I'm here for you. I'll help you get the video out of Sissy's hands, and I'll make sure that you don't have to suffer. I won't tell anyone right now, even my group, Sissy would find out somehow. But trust me, you have a friend now," he said smiling. I nodded, wiping my tears. We both realized it was dinner time, and like clockwork, the door opened and revealed his friends along with Jim.

"Hey Sweet, I'm here to take you to Yolanda so that she can check your burns. You can leave now Stern, thank you for making sure her burns didn't flare up," Jim thanked him and then picked me up, heading towards the clinic. I could already tell Ulrich will be interrogated, and I know he will be true to his word.

Odd's P.O.V

We all looked at Ulrich, obviously wondering how he was able to survive that long with Isabella. He just shrugged, walking to the cafeteria for dinner. We all followed him, all wondering what had happened while he was with Isabella. Yumi of all people was going to make sure she found out.

"Why are you so quiet? Was it that bad," she asked, hoping it was terrible and that he didn't somehow leave her room in love. He finally looked up at us, an unamused expression on his face.

"It was the most frustrating few hours of my life, now can we stop talking about it so I can erase it from my mind? I'm hungry, so let's get dinner already," he said, obviously annoyed at our persistence. We all nodded, walking towards the cafeteria. We went to dinner the same as usual, apart from Ulrich being even more silent than usual. Yumi waved at us, heading home. We all split up, heading to our rooms to do our own things. Once we got to our room, I sat on my bed and stared at Ulrich, knowing that something happened during his time with Isabella.

"I know that you didn't want to talk while Yumi was there, but you know you can tell me anything, even if its that you're secretly in love with Isabella," I said, wondering if I could get out what happened today from him. He shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Nothing happened, I'm not secretly in love with anyone. Its just been a long day and I'm exhausted. My hatred for her became stronger after all this so trust me when I say that me in love with her will be the last thing that will happen," he finished as he grabbed his bathroom stuff and went off to shower. I did the same, wanting to ignore the feeling that something happened between them. Once we were done showering, I grabbed Kiwi from my room, deciding that I should take him out for a walk. Once I let him go in the forest, he instantly ran to the willow that was nearby the hermitage. I followed him, wondering where this new found love for the tree came from. I walked through the leaves of the willow, and there was Isabella, sitting near the tree, fast asleep. Kiwi rolled himself up in her arms, her not even noticing. I looked at the scene in front of me, wondering why Kiwi hated Sissy so much but was so loving towards Isabella. You'd think he would hate her more than Sissy. I sighed, knowing this would be the second time I would take Isabella to her room while she was asleep in the forest. I held her bridal style as she clung to my neck for dear life. Kiwi walked next to us, not making a sound as we walked through the school. Once we reached my room, I opened the door so that Kiwi could run in, before I took Isabella to her room. Ulrich looked up, noticing the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Was she asleep in the forest again," he questioned, knowing about the first time it happened weeks ago. I nodded, closing the door of my room and walking towards hers and Aelita's room. I knocked, waiting for Aelita to open the door. She opened the door and looked down to my arms.

"I was wondering where she was. She never came back after Jim took her to the clinic. Set her down on her bed," she said, and then turned her attention back to her homework. I walked over to her bed, setting her down, and tucking her in like last time. I looked down at her, her face peaceful as she slept. I waved goodbye to Aelita and walked out, making my way back to my room. Ulrich was in bed on his phone, Kiwi at the foot of his bed. I threw myself onto the bed, ready to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 3 in the morning, a knock on my door is the reason I was awake. Aelita stayed asleep, rolling over towards the wall. I groggily stood up, wondering who was at the door. When I opened it, I saw Jim standing there, a blank expression on his face. I walked out, closing the door in the process.

"Jim what are you doing here, it's 3 in the morning," I groaned as I realized I still had another hour of sleep. He just stared, and then all of a sudden hauled me over his stomach, causing my burns to flare up.

"OW," I screamed, a jolt of electricity fired through my body, knocking me out.

Odd's P.O.V

It was 3 in the morning, a knock on my door is the reason I was awake. Ulrich woke up, rolling over towards the door. I groggily stood up wondering who was at the door. When I opened it, I saw Jeremie standing there, a serious expression on his face. I walked out, Ulrich following, closing the door in the process.

"Jeremie what's up," I questioned, still half asleep.

"X.A.N.A attack. We have to go wake up Aelita and get to the factory. I called Yumi already; let's go" He said. We nodded, running towards Aelita's room. As we got closer to the stairs, we heard someone scream, which only made us run faster. Once we got to the girl's floor we saw Jim, Isabella over his shoulder knocked out. He turned towards us, the X.A.N.A symbol was flashing through his eyes. We all gasped, Ulrich, running over the fastest.

"Get Aelita and get to the factory, I can handle Jim," he stated, not looking back. We obliged, walking into Aelita's room.

"Aelita wake up, X.A.N.A's attacking, and this time he has Isabella," said Jeremie, getting Aelita to wake up. Once she realized what Jeremie had said, she got up and ran out the door, us following suit. Once we got to the factory, Yumi was there with Ulrich by her side, fighting against Jim. I looked over to the side and saw Isabella, still knocked out. I discretely walked over to her, not wanting to get seen by the Xanafied Jim. Once I got to her, I picked her up bridal style. I went down the stairs that led to the ceiling of the computer room, making sure no one saw me. I took my phone out, texting Jeremie where I was so that he and Aelita could come here and lock the elevator. After a few minutes, Aelita and Jeremie jumped through the hole in the ceiling, instantly going to the supercomputer and closing the elevator.

"I texted Ulrich, and he responded saying he would keep Jim distracted along with Yumi. I don't know what X.A.N.A wants with Isabella, but whatever it is, can't be good," he said as he typed in the codes for our virtualization. Aelita and I then climbed down to the scanner room, getting to a scanner. We were virtualized and greeted by an army of monsters.

"Jeremie we can't do this without someone else. We need either Yumi or Ulrich," Aelita said, jumping out of the way of a laser.

"Yumi is on her way, but I have a feeling Jim and Ulrich will be too" Jeremie stated, worry evident in his voice.

"Where am I," I heard someone say from the supercomputer room, a scared female voice. That's when I knew Isabella had finally woken up.

Isabella's P.O.V

I woke up in a cold room, a massive computer in the center, Jeremie at the chair, typing away.

"Where am I," I questioned, wondering what this place was. The pain from Jim hauling me over his shoulders and hitting my burns resurfaced, causing me to tear up.

"Are you ok," he asked, looking over at me. I nodded, not being able to speak from the pain.

"No, you're not. Jim must've rubbed against your burns pretty badly the way he was carrying you. Try doing breathing exercises, they help," he stated, being kind to me. I looked at him and nodded, until I saw Jim, along with Yumi and Ulrich, fall through the ceiling. I don't think I have ever been terrified of Jim, but there was something wrong with him. He smirked, walking towards me, but Ulrich quickly got in the middle.

"Get through me and then maybe you'll get to her," he said, determination in his voice. I smiled internally, thankful that I had a friend like Ulrich. Yumi looked at him, jealousy evident in her features. I wanted to run up to her and tell her there was nothing between us, Ulrich was just a friend to me, but that would include explaining everything, and I wasn't ready for that. I decided to instead focus on the breathing exercises Jeremie had mentioned, hoping they would reduce the amount of anxiety I was feeling right now. Although her jealousy, she walked up to me to make sure I was ok. She gave me her hand and helped me up. I looked over at her and smiled, knowing what I was going to do. I walked behind Ulrich and Jim, analyzing their fight. Once I got a good feel for what Jim was doing, I did the one thing everyone didn't expect: I jumped up and pushed him to the ground. He looked at me angered, ready to move the fight towards me.

"What are you doing, are you crazy?! You aren't in a state to fight right now," exclaimed Ulrich, obviously worried.

"Jeremie open the elevator," I said, ignoring Ulrich.

"But you aren't in-"

"Jeremie open the fucking elevator," I screamed at him, knowing that they needed Ulrich and Yumi, wherever it was they were needed. He complied, clicking a few buttons, opening the elevator. I ran towards it, Jim following suit. The elevator closed as I clicked the 1st level. I ran out of the elevator, getting in position to defend myself, once we reached the top level of the building. He looked at me and then ran full force. I kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He got up and catapulted towards me, throwing me across the room. My burns were bleeding, I could feel it, but I kept fighting. I got up and threw myself on him, throwing in as many punches as I could. Once he regained focus, he grabbed my arm mid punch and threw me against a pole. My consciousness was slowly leaving me, but I continued.

Odd's P.O.V

We finally got rid of all the monsters, after a long and hard battle. Aelita ran towards the tower, Yumi alongside her as protection.

"Guys hurry up, Isabella's burns are bleeding, and she doesn't look like she can last any longer. Five more minutes and she's dead," he exclaimed, clearly freaking out. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, worried about her for some reason. Ulrich looked at me, fear on his face as well. Aelita ran into the tower, making us all sigh in relief.

"Return to the past, NOW," and with that, the bright white light consumed all of Lyoko.

Ulrich and I were sitting on our beds, Kiwi in my arms. We looked at each other, instantly running out of the room and towards the forest, making our way towards the willow tree I had last seen Isabella by. Once we got there, Isabella was there, eyes wide open. At first, we were scared, thinking she remembered the return to the past.

"What are you guys doing here," she questioned. We looked at her, still wondering if she remembered.

"We were walking around, and then we heard heavy breathing. Are you ok," Ulrich questioned, looking at her intently.

"Yes. I had a nightmare. I'm going back to my room now, goodbye," she said, adding in an eye roll somewhere. I rolled my eyes as well, annoyed by her bitchiness.

"Well she didn't remember, but she hadn't woken up from a nightmare the first time, so something is going on," I said, wondering what it could be.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this won't be the last time," stated Ulrich, walking towards the dorms, alongside me. I nodded, wondering what could have happened to cause things to change. We got to our rooms and laid down, ready to sleep off everything that just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 4 in the morning on a Friday. I got out of bed and grabbed my usual things: toiletries, dance gear, and school outfit along with my school things. I did my usual routine: shower, get dressed in my dance clothes and walk to the dance room. Once I arrived, I opened the door, not expecting someone to be inside. Ulrich stood up, smiling towards me.

"What's up Ulrich? Is something wrong," I asked him, wondering if something was going on. He shook his head, making my curiosity peak.

"What if I told you I think I have a way of getting rid of that video," he questioned. I looked at him with wide eyes, wondering what his plan was.

"How?"

"Jeremie is called Einstein for a reason. Why don't I ask him if there's a way of hacking into Sissy's phone, that way I can delete the video and you can be rid of her," I looked at him, contemplating the idea. It wasn't bad at all, and if Jeremie could pull it off, then I would have Elisabeth off of my back. I nodded towards him, smiling.

"Please try, thank you so much for everything Ulrich," I said, gratitude evident in my voice. He nodded, smiling as well.

"I'm going to leave you to do your usual morning stuff, and I'll try and get Jeremie's help after classes. I nodded as he walked out, getting ready to dance.

Once school started, I hid my good mood and acted like the person Elisabeth wanted me to. Classes were boring, nothing much happened since it was Friday. Jim made a comment on how I was looking too boney for his liking but I changed the topic, not wanting to get caught. No one noticed so the class carried on. When classes ended, I walked up to my room to get ready for dance. I got a call from the dance academy, telling me classes were cancelled for the day due to two of the teachers being sick. I sighed, laying in bed bored. I got a text from Ulrich saying 'Jeremie showed me how, working on it right now. Almost free!' I smiled down at my phone, not believing the hell Elisabeth put me through was over. 10 minutes later Ulrich let me know he had gotten rid of the video, making me cry from how happy I was, until my door opened. I quickly wiped away the tears and looked up, an angered Elisabeth in front of me.

"What? Mad that I figured out a way to get rid of the video," I taunted her, getting up from my bed.

"I thought you'd be smarter, at least I was. Guess you didn't think about me transferring the video into a USB, did you? It's back on my phone now, and 75% done uploading. This is your fault really, you should have kept up the act and not tried to have deleted the video," she sneered, sauntering out of my room as she flipped her hair. When she closed the door I heard all the phones in the hall ring, along with mine. I looked down, horrified. There was an email with a link to the schools online news column. I clicked on it, the video of that day appearing on my phone. I threw it on my bed as I paced around my room, tears streaming down my face. I grabbed the painkillers Yolanda had given me a week ago for my burns, thinking they would be the easiest to swallow since they were smaller. I tried to open the bottle, struggling due to the child lock on it. As I continued to try and open the bottle, the door of my room slammed open.

Odd's P.O.V

Classes were finally over, meaning two days of sleep. Ulrich, Jeremie, and I walked towards Jeremie's room, wondering what we could do.

"Jeremie I need your help with something. Do you think you know how to hack into someone's phone so that I could delete a video," he questioned, causing Jeremie to go deep into thought. After about a minute, he nodded.

"It should be simple, as long as you know their phone number. Who's phone are we hacking into," he asked as he opened his room door, walking into his room and towards the computer.

"Sissy's," he stated. We looked at him, wondering what she could have.

"Sure, can we see the video," Jeremie asked as he started typing in a bunch of stuff, Sissy's phone screen appearing shortly after onto his computer.

"No, but there's a good reason behind it. Can you guys look away until I tell you to, if it weren't so important I would let you guys look," he said as we started to turn around. About 10 minutes later he signaled for us to look, Sissy's phone screen nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you, Jeremie," he said, smiling. Jeremie nodded, still curious. We all started to talk until all our phone rang a few minutes later.

"It's a link to the school's news column. I wonder what they could have uploaded," Jeremie said quizzically. He clicked the link through his laptop, a video popping up.

Video

"No way she actually tried to kill herself, what a freak," laughter could be heard as Isabella regained consciousness, throwing up after a girl stuck a toothbrush down her throat.

"This is so going on the gossip page," one of the girls said as the rest laughed.

"Why'd you do it huh, weren't getting enough attention," another girl stated with a smile on her face. Tears started to run down her face as she ran to the toilet and threw up, even more, her body rejecting the bottle of pills she just downed. The school principal ran into the bathroom, disgust clear on her face from the scene that was unfolding in front of her.

"Everyone out of this bathroom! Each one of you is getting your phone checked to make sure this doesn't leave this bathroom," she yelled

End Video

Ulrich looked, horrified at what he was watching.

"Fuck, she must've had it somewhere else," he exclaimed, running out the door. Me and Jeremie looked at each other, then ran after Ulrich. Once we caught up to him, he slammed open Isabella's door. She was struggling to open a bottle of pills, tears streaming down her face. Ulrich instantly ran in, slapping the pill bottle out of her hand. She cried as she tried to grab it, Ulrich grabbing her from behind. She flailed around in his arms as he sat down on the floor with her.

"She had it somewhere else. I shouldn't have tried to get rid of it. I should've continued following her demands and made sure everyone hated me," she cried out, breaking my heart and visibly causing Ulrich pain. He continued to hold her back until her tears exhausted her, causing her to fall asleep. He laid her on her bed and pulled the blanket on her. He grabbed the pill bottle off of the floor and made sure to raid the room for any other methods of self-harm. Once his pockets were filled, and he was satisfied, we walked out of the room.

"So her bitchiness was an act," Jeremie questioned, looking confused.

"Sissy didn't want her sister taking any attention away from her, especially if she was liked, so she said that if she didn't make everyone hate her, that she would leak the video. Isabella agreed, not wanting everyone to think she was crazy. Once Sissy realized someone had deleted the video, she instantly retracted from the deal and leaked it," explained Ulrich, looking down at his pockets filled with medication and sharp object. Jeremie and I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"So she's been suffering all this time she's been in Kadic, on top of how long she suffered in her old school," said Jeremie.

"How did you find out," I asked, wondering how Ulrich ended up with this information.

"The day of the incident in science, she was put on painkillers by Yolanda. Yolanda asked me to stay with her until dinner to make sure her burns didn't flare up, so I did. When we were sitting in silence, I asked her why she acted the way she did. She was so high on painkillers that she told me the whole story. Since then, I vowed to help her take down Sissy, and to be her friend. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, even you guys. She never told me why she did what she did, but I have a feeling that she'll open up soon," concluded Ulrich, as he stared at the door of the sleeping girl, or so we thought. A few seconds later, her door opened, revealing a tear stained face desperate for something.

"You took all my medication," she exclaimed, as Ulrich put his hand over her mouth, pushing her into the room. Jeremie signaled he was leaving, so I walked in behind Ulrich, closing the door as I did.

"You can't do this Isabella. You don't understand, people care about you," said Ulrich, worry evident in his voice. I could tell he didn't see her as a crush or anything more than a sister, but I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy. I looked at Isabella, her face filled with tears.

"Don't you get it? No one cares. My twin sister wanted to make sure no one liked me, my father barely speaks to me, my mother left us when we were young, the girls in my old school despised me, the people here despise me, no one would fucking care if I died," she cried out. I looked at her, not being able to hear any more.

"Stop. Ulrich obviously cared enough to take any form of self-harm away from you, Jeremie cared enough to make sure he left when you seemed better, and I care enough to stay here and make sure you don't do anything. We're here for you, we understand why you acted the way you did, and we forgive you, and so will a lot more people. Right now all I want is for you to breathe and calm down, please Bella," I said, not realizing I called her Bella until she looked at me shocked. She hugged me, letting her tears run freely. Ulrich looked at me with a face, and I knew he had to find Yumi. I nodded, leading him to walk out of the room and closing the door. I laid down on her bed, Isabella in my arms. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. Not much later my eyes became heavy, causing me to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, arms wrapped around me. I looked up, Odd fast asleep. I grabbed my phone, checking the time. It was dinner time, but I obviously was planning on avoiding that. I tried getting up so that I could get my water bottle, but Odd pinned me down with his arms, still asleep. I shook him slightly, knowing he wouldn't want to miss dinner. He opened his eyes groggily, an unknown emotion to me in his eyes. He smiled and pulled me closer to him, hugging me.

"How are you feeling," he asked me, watching over my face to read if I was lying or not when I responded. I decided I didn't want to lie anymore, so I shook my head.

"I don't know what to do. Everyone hated me, and now they probably think I'm insane," I said, looking down the whole time. He looked at me and hugged me tighter, rubbing my back.

"Eventually, Sissy will pay for what she did; you have nothing to worry about. The group and I are your friends, you don't need everyone else's acceptance," He stated, making me smile for the first time in a while. He looked down at his phone and realized what time it is.

"I'm going to go to dinner; you should come with me," I shook my head, knowing I wasn't going to go. He sighed, pressing a few buttons on his phone and putting it to his ear.

"Hey, have you eaten dinner yet? Perfect, come up and take my place," he hung up, smiling at me. "Ulrich should be on his way. Neither of us wants to leave you alone after what you tried to pull," and with that, the smile was gone, seriousness taking over his features. I nodded, knowing I had no choice in the matter. A few minutes later, a knock was heard at my door. Odd opened the door, revealing Ulrich with a grin.

"You know, you two could stop smiling for just a few seconds," I sarcastically commented, knowing they were trying to lighten the mood. They both nodded, the smiles still not leaving their faces.

"I'm going to go eat dinner, I'll bring you some," and with that, Odd was out the door, leaving me alone with Ulrich and my thoughts.

"How are you," he questioned, making me want to roll my eyes, already getting that question from Odd.

"Not ok, I can tell you that," I said as I sat down on my bed. He looked at me and sighed, not knowing what to do I assumed.

"You know it will all blow over right? If you act like your true self then you will be ok, everyone will be bound to forget the video and how you acted when you first arrived," I smiled, realizing Ulrich was right. I still had the feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything was going wrong, but I decided to hide it for now. There was a knock on the door, causing me to get back to reality. I got up and opened it, revealing Odd, along with Jeremie and Aelita.

"Yumi left for the day but said she'd be here early in the morning to pick you, girls, up, something about relaxing," Odd said, looking towards Aelita and I. Aelita was smiling, looking at me to see if I was happy too. I put on a fake smile and nodded. "Here's dinner, I don't know what you like, and I've never really seen you go to the cafeteria, come to think about it," he stated in wonder. I had to save myself, and quick.

"I usually eat lunch and dinner nearby my dance studio. I don't have time to eat in school, and I've never really been a breakfast person, so I usually always skip that meal," I smiled and hoped they bought it, and to my luck, they did.

"Well since you're here, you can eat your first Kadic meal," beamed Odd. I nodded, deciding just to eat the horrid meal so that they wouldn't be suspicious. Aelita and Jeremie left to Jeremie's room to do some work, leaving me alone with Odd and Ulrich. I ate half of the food, already wanting to gag.

"I think I'm going to go shower; you guys can go back to your room. I should be fine," I said with a fake smile, hoping they would agree.

"You can go shower; I'll wait for you here. I have nothing better to do anyway," Odd stated, smiling genuinely back at me. I nodded, not wanting to show how badly I wanted him to leave. I grabbed my toiletries and walked out the door. I sprinted towards the bathroom, no one there because of dinner. I went towards the stalls, leaning over the toilet and letting out the contents of the dinner Odd had brought me. Once I was done, I flushed and went towards the showers, showering as quickly as I could so I can get into bed. I walked into my bedroom once I was done, Odd sitting on Aelita's computer chair.

"Ulrich left to practice in the gym. I have nothing to do though, so I'm all yours," he smiled as I sat down next to him on my chair. I sighed as I closed my eyes, wanting to erase everything. I opened my eyes as I grabbed the picture frame that was on my desk, the one of my family before everything got messy. I looked at me and Elisabeth's smiles, how genuinely happy we both looked. I did miss my relationship with her before our mother left, but it hasn't been the same since. I let a tear slip, not having enough energy to fight it anymore. Odd put his hand on mine, looking down at the picture as well. He grabbed it from my hands and set it down gently, looking at me afterward.

"We used to be best friends, you know. We did everything together; our parents had to separate our rooms as kids because of it. She used to love to go to all my dance shows, even made a shirt that said number one fan. People never believed we were twins, I mean have you looked at our side by side? She's tall, has long brown hair, small brown eyes, and pale skin. I've always been short, had extremely light blonde long hair, big green eyes, and tan skin. We looked like opposites to anyone that saw us. The only way there was to prove we're twins is the pictures from the day we were born, and this birthmark," I pointed to my hip bone, a heart-shaped white mark on it. "Elisabeth's is tan and mine is white, but they are both shaped like hearts. Once our mother left, she stopped being the sister I knew. She began acting mean, towards me and others. When it came time for us to go to Kadic, my father decided to enroll me in the London Dance Academy while Elisabeth went to Kadic. She was mad that he paid attention to me, and since then vowed to make my life miserable. I just never thought she would go this far." I finished my mini-monologue, looking up at Odd. He stood up from Aelita's chair, grabbing my hand and laptop, pulling me up as well. He guided me towards my bed laying down and opening his hands for me to lay down with him. I fell into his arms, tears falling down my face.

"Let's watch some TV, I know it won't fix much, but it'll get your mind off of everything for a while," He stated, hoping he was helping. I sat up slightly, still in his arms.

"Go with me to the dance room," I got up and grabbed my dance bag, as he stood up as well, "Let me change fast so just wait outside," Odd walked out, leaving me to change into my black Nike Pros and matching sports bra. I threw on my old zip up dance jacket, opening the door as I did. He smiled at me as he grabbed my hand, leading the way to the dance room. We went through the basement entrance, not wanting any attention from anyone yet. Once we got in, I slipped my jacket off. I connected my phone to the speaker, searching for a song that could let me express myself. I stumbled upon Medicine by Daughter, knowing it was perfect for now. I let the music play as Odd sat down, ready for me to start. I let myself get lost, like always. I blacked out, tears running down my face as the music continued to play, and I continued to dance. The song ended, me on the floor crying. Odd ran to me, picking me up and holding me in his arms. I let everything out, wanting just to get rid of all the pain as if each tear would reduce the amount of pain I felt.

"Why'd you do it, Bella, Why'd you try to kill yourself," Odd questioned, continuing to rub my back.

"Because when you get told to for years, then you start to believe you should. Ever since I started at the London Dance Academy, all the girls hated me. I got all the solos, all the leads, and all the attention. They would tell me between classes, in the changing rooms, on social media, it never stopped. Elisabeth got ahold of them too so then she started to do the same whenever I would get back home during breaks. I couldn't take it anymore, and I just wanted to end it all," I broke down all over again, not being able to speak from how badly I was crying. He picked me up bridal style, walking towards the basement entrance. I hid my face in his chest, as he walked me towards my dorm room. Once we arrived, he opened the door. I opened my eyes as he set me down on the bed, looking up at his big brown eyes. I looked at them, seeing gold flecks all over his iris. I then saw the emotions behind them, the worry and the sadness. I was always really good at reading people.

"I'm ok now," I stated hoping he would fall for it, but he didn't.

"Aelita texted me saying she was staying at Jeremie's doing homework all night, so I want to stay the night here if you don't mind. I'm just worried Bella," I sighed when he finished talking, loving the way he called me Bella. I nodded, knowing I wouldn't be able to put up a fight. He smiled, walking towards the door.

"I'm going to go shower and tell Ulrich where I'll be, so he doesn't worry or anything. Will you be fine here alone," he asked me. I nodded, hoping he would begin to trust me more. I know I haven't given him a reason to, but I just hope he does.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened the door, Odd smiling and standing with the small dog that had attacked me the day I was dancing under the willow tree.

"I thought I would bring my dog Kiwi, he can brighten up your day in a matter of seconds, guaranteed," I smiled as the small dog jumped out of his arms and into my lap. He nestled his head in my thighs, rubbing it ever so slightly as to show he was happy where he was. Odd was right; Kiwi did make me happier, reminding me of the puppy me and Elisabeth had when we were younger. It only really lasted about a month until my dad realized giving two four-year-olds a puppy wasn't the smartest idea, giving him away to a family friend. Her name was Sweetbug, a name me, and Elisabeth came up by combining our nicknames, Sweet and LoveBug. I don't remember the last time I heard anyone call her Lovebug, probably since she came up with Sissi and wanted to be called nothing else. I looked up at Odd, feeling bad that I was drifting off and ignoring him.

"He reminded me of my dog when I was younger, Sweetbug," I smiled, looking to see his reaction. He gave me a funny face, probably wondering who came up with the name.

"Sweetbug? Who's idea was it to name the dog that," he confirmed my suspicions, and I laughed.

"It's a combination of mine and Elisabeth's nicknames when we were growing up. You've probably heard some of the Kadic staff, especially Jim and my father, calling me Sweet. Elisabeth's nickname was Lovebug, but she demanded people call her Sissi once she got older," I sighed, wondering if I would ever get my sister back. Odd looked at me, smiling.

"I named Kiwi while eating a Kiwi. I was only five though so you can't blame me, I blame my parents for agreeing with the name," I smiled, thinking it was cute how he named his dog. I looked at my alarm clock, realizing it was already one in the morning. My thoughts were interrupted by Odd's phone blasting, scaring both of us. He rummaged around his pockets, picking up the phone once he found it.

"What's up Jer? … Seriously … The school ? … Wait a minute …" Odd slowly opened the door, closing it as soon as he took a look outside, "he's here, and he's coming towards the room … I'm bringing Isabella with me. She isn't safe here … alright, we're on our way," he hung up, leaving me confused since I had only heard half of the conversation, Odd's half. "I need you to follow me and keep up. Stay as silent as you can and if I tell you to do something, do it. Things are about to get interesting," I nodded, following Odd towards my window. I looked at him as if he was crazy, considering my room is on the third floor. He only nodded and opened the window, jumping towards the tree that was near my window. He stuck the landing and waved me over as I gave him a look of fear. He only looked at me with confidence, making me feel better in a way. I grabbed Kiwi, realizing we were leaving him behind. I threw him towards Odd, Odd grabbing him. I then climbed out the door and threw myself towards the tree. I somehow stuck the landing, Odd smiling towards me. He climbed down, and I followed suit. We ran towards the forest, down the manhole, up a ladder, and into a factory. I looked at the factory, an air of familiarity falling onto me.

"I've been here before, I don't know when but I know I've been here," he looked at me, shock writing all over his face.

"Tell me if you recognize the next room," he grabbed the rope, signaling me to do the same. We slid down, running towards the elevator. Once it's doors opened, memories flooded back to me. I remember the night Jim brought me here. I also remember the night my father brought me here, along with an old teacher from Kadic named Franz Hopper and his daughter with bright pink hair. The face was fuzzy in my mind but seemed to connect as I kept thinking.

"I've been here before, a few weeks ago and when I was a kid," Odd looked at me, eyes wide open. He wasn't the only one looking at me with shock on his face though, Jeremie and the entire group was looking at me, wondering if what I was saying was true, "Franz Hopper. I came here with my dad and Franz Hopper and his daughter, which I for some reason can't remember the face of but know she had pink hair. Just like you, Aelita," she looked at me confused, probably wondering how I knew this. I don't know how I knew this either to be completely honest.

"How did you know my father? How come I don't remember coming with you and your father here? How old were you," I was being bombarded with questions I didn't know the answers to. Jeremie looked between us, getting ready to interrupt.

"We can talk about this later. I need all of you in Lyoko now, that includes you, Isabella. If you somehow remembered the return to the past and if the memory you are talking about really happened, then you are connected to Lyoko in a way none of us know," we all looked at him and nodded, I followed everyone to the elevator, going down another floor. Once the doors opened, three yellow pillars were in my line of vision. I had memories flash in my mind, causing me to be taken aback. Odd held onto my tightly walking out of the elevator. Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita walked into a pillar, leaving Odd and me to go after them. We waited silently, trying to focus on what was about to happen. Once the pillars opened, Odd stepped into one and I in the other. We looked at each other, smiling slightly. I felt the doors close, and a blast of air hit my face. I felt my body slowly losing feeling, and regaining it in a matter of seconds. I felt my body fall, a feeling that seemed familiar. I landed perfectly, oddly expecting the fall from the sky.

"Are you ready," asked Jeremie, a feeling of strength flowing through me and I can tell the others as well.

"Let's do this," said Odd, sending us off into a war I didn't expect to be a part of.

* * *

So I know I've kind of disappeared for like eight months, I didn't realize how stressful working, school, keeping up a social life(not really lol), and writing was. I took a huge break and left this story in an unannounced hiatus, which I am sorry for. I don't promise consistent updates, but I do promise to keep writing this story. I want to see an end to this story, and I want to tell a story that is more than just a Code Lyoko fanfiction. I want to bring awareness to topics that I know need to be discussed. Because of this, I will be going through my uploaded chapters and include a trigger warning as well as including them in my new chapters when needed. Thank you for continuing to read this story and even this little life update. I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
